Trista & Klaus What The Fu PART THREE
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: Its been a year and Trista & Klaus are together again. But when a year of lies and secrets come out you'd best not mess with Mamma Gilbert. Multiple Crossings with Trista


Chapter One & Two

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries , I do not own the television show Supernatural or the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith  
(Buffy/Trista in her thirties but still looks the same as when she was killed)  
(Trista & Klaus are back together, Klaus isn't evil, they all live in a two-story house in town)  
(Katherine, Damon, Stefan and Elena are back & all have reasons for coming back)  
(When Sam goes to hell at the end of season 5 Dean finds out that Lisa's moved on and goes to Mystic Falls instead where he falls for Trista)  
(Only Dean and Bobby... I think)  
(no other BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter One

(no other BTVS or ATS in it)  
(Trista & Klaus are back together, Klaus isn't evil)  
(Dean Winchesters in town)

DEAN'S POINT OF VIEW

As I drove into Mystic Falls I figured that I wouldn't have to put up with anymore supernatural crap, at least until I pulled into the house -that I had paid for- see a seventeen-year-old girl who looked like the Slayer in my dad's journal in short-shorts and a black tank-top covered by a pleated button-up -that looked to belong to a man- sitting on her lawn, staring at a laptop screen furiously before starting to type something else into the server before she looked and caught my eye.

I smile at her and waved my hand while giving her one of my 'I-can-do-you-like-there's-no-tomorrow' look, causing her to arch a brow just as a man came running out of the house and over to her before whispering something in her ear making her nose scrunch up in a way that made her look cute.

I then looked from the picture in my dads Journal to this girl and back several times before deciding that she was in fact the Slayer Who Died. The one woman that my father would have trusted any of us to work a hunt with, except she had closed the Hellmouth and disappeared from the supernatural world... until now.

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

I was in the middle of talking via chat-room to some people about what had been going on recently only to get one reply saying "it's taken care of" as if the end of the world was nothing to worry about.

The amount of demon activity had risen as well causing me to worry that the backlash of whatever or whoever stopped the Big A had messed things up, big time and even with all of my computer skills I wasn't able to find any information on what could be going down next, which meant that I would have to wait.

I let out an impatient sigh when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me intently and looked up to see the face of John Winchesters son. Yes I know all about Hunters, it's kind of in the job description not to get killed so I made damn sure I knew as many Hunters, demon, vampires and witches name off by heart when I staked my first vampire so that I wouldn't die like the way all the others had before me.

He smiled and waved giving me a look that was supposed to make me want him but if just made my brow arch and it only ever did that when I found something challenging or I was curious, when it came to Dean Winchester it was both of the above. When his eyes suddenly left to look behind me and I figured that my husband was making his way over.

"Let's invite our new neighbor over for dinner!" he said delighted at his idea as he wrapped his arms around me.

I scrunched my nose in thought and tried to pull out of his embrace as I smelt the familiar scent of Katherine on his shirt causing me to stiffen, and he obviously noticed as he let me go and walked back into the house while I closed my turned my laptop off and looked up to see Dean walking hesitantly in my direction with a backpack over his right shoulder and leather-bound Journal held tightly in his left hand.

When he reached me I looked at him as if to say 'sit your ass down or else' and he did causing we to stifle a laugh.

"What can I do for you neighbor? You are the new neighbor right?" I asked cheerfully at first, turning my question into one of horror making him laugh which caused me to squirm.

'Nobody laughs at me when I'm scared!' I thought to myself looking at Dean pissed just as he introduced himself  
"I'm Dean Winchester, ex-Hunter and amazed to meet the Slayer who sent Sunnydale to Hell!"

I looked at him in wonder. This guy was was known for being a notorious Hunter and being brought back from Hell itself by an Angel and here he was telling her that he was done! It was over, no more Hunting?

"No way in hell! You're a Hunter, you 'HUNT' and that's all there is to it. I will not have you over for dinner or anywhere near my family unless you agree to help us out with supernatural problems deal?"

Chapter Two

KATHERINE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Yes I understand... no they don't... WILL YOU LET ME FINISH A DAMN SENTENCE?" I screamed on the phone to none other than my lover who happened to be one of my living decedents husband.

He called an hour ago and wouldn't stop talking about what would happen if we were caught and that if she knew she'd never sleep with another man as it "wasn't her style" but Katherine knew for a fact that it was seeing as the entire time that her and Damon were together he used to go on 'business trips' which somehow always lead him to his one time love.

"She may know but she wouldn't do anything before consulting the kids and the gang about it-"

Suddenly he cut me off, his accent making my body ache for him all over. "Because that's how she operates now. Ever since you got her killed she turned to those she trusts most aka her family and friends when it comes to all of the big decisions, so unless she has proof about us then you've got nothing-"

All of a sudden I hit the floor with the impact of my descendants punch. I looked up at her and could see the hollow look in her eyes, knowing that she had heard every word of our conversation and figuring out that all her husband would do was lie.

"I hope you rot in hell!" She said to me before walking out the way she'd came.

TRISTA'S POINT OF VIEW

As I arrived at the Boarding House I noticed that there were three new cars in the driveway making me hope to god that my sister, brother-in-law and ex-lover/brother-in-law were all here so that I could vent to them in person instead of over the phone.

When I got out of my car I heard the front door open and looked over through the windows of my car to see that Elena was making her way towards me like a normal human, the thought of it causing a smile to grace my lips at the thought of my vampire twin still keeping to her human ways while having blood as her most favourite beverage.

After she gave me a hug and walked me in she decided to make a big deal of introducing me to Stefan and Damon as if it were the first time that we'd met making me laugh, then we skipped the pleasantries to what had been going on with me lately and I told them what had happened.

"THAT BITCH!" Elena screamed as I finished telling them what had happened today, not noticing that I had tears running down my face until Damon used his speed to hand me a silk handkerchief with his initials embroidered in it making me wonder what was going on with him, but he quickly placed a kiss on my head and sat down beside me.

"What am I going to do you guys? If I ignore every thing and stay with him the kids will be happy, but if I tell them what happened then I'll be the bad guy they wont talk to either one of us again..." I paused and let out a sigh "either way my decisions going to suck" the room erupted in laughter and it took me a second to realize what I'd said "No pun intended."

Chapter Three & Four

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries , I do not own the television show Supernatural or the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith  
(Buffy/Trista in her thirties but still looks the same as when she was killed)  
(Trista & Klaus are back together, Klaus isn't evil, they all live in a two-story house in town)  
(Katherine, Damon, Stefan and Elena are back & all have reasons for coming back)  
(When Sam goes to hell at the end of season 5 Dean finds out that Lisa's moved on and goes to Mystic Falls instead where he falls for Trista)  
(Only Dean and Bobby... I think)  
(no other BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter Three

(no other BTVS or ATS in it)  
(Trista & Klaus are back together, Klaus isn't evil)  
(Dean Winchesters in town)

A COUPLE HOURS LATER  
THE MYSTIC GRILL  
TRISTA'S P.O.V

After we had a laugh at my unintended joke Elena started bouncing around the idea that we should go and hang out at The Mystic Grill like we used to before I had the kids and when I said yes she dragged me out into her newly bought Mustang and sped towards our location not bothering to take notice of her husband and brother-in-law both holding onto their seats in the back of the car causing me to laugh.

Once we got there Damon and Stefan went to the to order us some lady liquor while the two of racked up the pool table, all-the-while trying to keep prying young eyes from staring at us. But seeing as I knew about half of them they approached in an attempt to hit on us only to back away when the guys came back along with Dean -Stefan wrapping his arm around his wife and kissing her cheek, Dean doing the same except he gently cupped my left cheek and kissed me passionately on the lips- causing a slam to be heard across the room and when I looked up I saw my kids had been eating with their father but the two of them were now leaving, my cheating husband leaving a moment after just so that he could pay for their meal.

When he was out of sight the four of us started to down tequila shots until it was time for them to close up for the night and when we left I decided that I was going to spend the night with them when I was suddenly hit with a vision containing myself, Elena, Klaus, Elijah, Rebecca and none-other than Mikael.

Only the scenery and the way that we all looked was different as if it were before we knew about everything, before Elena and I were even born and that's when I remembered what my look-a-like had been yelling towards Mikael. She had begged him to keep her family alive if he was going to kill her, if he was going to kill his daughter... It was me and suddenly a wave of memories hit me like a tonne of bricks causing me to clutch my head as I now held the lives of two women, two SLAYERS inside of me.

I was brought out of my reverie by Elena shaking my arm and the feeling that something was not right and as usual I was correct as when we entered the house Mikael, Elijah and Rebecca were waiting for us with a bunch of people standing at their sides as if ready to attack at that moment.

At the sight of my father I felt a longing for the way he used to tenderly braid my hair as a child, teach me how to wield a sword and how to fight when my mother disowned her own daughter for being a creature of the night -even though my duty was to protect people from the evil beings which roamed throughout the darkness.

But then out of nowhere he turned on me and decided that I would make the perfect sacrifice for a binding spell cast by with Witch Wife, killing not only myself but my cousin, some fledgling vampire and -oddly enough- my my Werewolf lover.

As I walked toward him I knew that he could see that I knew who I was, or had once been and it made me take a step back as I knew the reason that he killed me was so that he could get revenge on Klaus and that was over a thousand-years-ago.

Even after when he knew who I was he killed me and it hurt "Why are you here Mikael? If you want Klaus all you have to do is ask" and as I said that I could see the pained look on his face as I knew that I was close. "But if it's your grandchildren you're after then you'll have to kill me again!"

Chapter Four

REBECCA'S P.O.V

As Trista spoke I heard gasps emit from her side of the room while Elijah's eyebrows merely raised and I looked at in Mikael's direction with a frown.

"Father what is this girl going on about?" I asked and when I saw the look of love and sorrow wash over his face at her words I knew that this was not the same Trista I had known when I was in town sixteen-years-ago but by half Slayer-of-a-sister Trista Petrova who had dome as she'd promised and passed on her memories to her own Doppelganger in the Petrova line who would become the most worshiped Slayer in history.

"Oh God!" I said before running as fast as I could out of the Salvatore's home as I realized that my brother had married my sister even if they weren't blood related at all she was related to the both of them and had even helped her brother in trying to kill her own niece and nephew.

"What am I?" She asked out into the night air as she sat inside what she knew to be the tomb beneath the Old Church where her brother had married her Trista, not knowing that after the Originals had left Mystic Falls that Bonnie had put the spell back on it so that vampires could enter but never leave and seeing how she had died along-side Caroline two-years-ago there would be know way to get her out.


End file.
